<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peaked Interest by Shellsan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508755">Peaked Interest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan'>Shellsan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allen Walker is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Tyki makes it easy though, Underage tag is for a singular kiss but i figured I would rather be safe, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but enjoy anyways I guess, idk what this is tbh, innuendos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tyki seems him, he's at a bar in the middle of town drinking his third scotch. At first he thought the alcohol had finally hit him when he notices how the boy seems to almost glow in the dimly lit room; mouth pulled into a smile and smooth polite words when the bartender asks him what he'd like to drink.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>An alternative first meeting between Tyki and Allen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peaked Interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uhhh, this was completely unplanned. When I sat down to write tonight I just ended up writing a bunch of random Poker Pair/Dgm stuff and this was one of them so enjoy I guess? This is largely unedited so please be merciful ;w; I might continue this at some point and turn it into a completely separate dgm au but I won't make promises given how long my 'to write' list already is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The first time Tyki seems him, he's at a bar in the middle of town drinking his third scotch. At first he thought the alcohol had finally hit him when he notices how the boy seems to almost glow in the dimly lit room; mouth pulled into a smile and smooth polite words when the bartender asks him what he'd like to drink.</p>
<p class="western">But then their eyes meet and Tyki's second thought is how <em>dead</em> the boy's (definitely a boy, he looked much too young for an establishment like this) eyes look. There's no life, no hope. Something dark was lurking beneath the surface.</p>
<p class="western">Looking away from him, Allen's smile was back tenfold as he requested a water and nothing else.</p>
<p class="western">With careful eyes and an almost predatorial gaze, his eyes scanned the room, barely glancing over Tyki again before they landed on a table in the back corner where a few men were playing poker.</p>
<p class="western">For a moment, Tyki saw a smirk flicker over the boys features before the smile was back, pleasant and so very fucking fake.</p>
<p class="western">It should have been in that moment that Tyki turned away and left the boy to do whatever stupid thing he was thinking; forget about him and focus on completing his original plans of drinking until he got cut off or passed out.</p>
<p class="western">But his curiosity was peaked and instead he found himself watching from the bar as the boy approached his chosen table.</p>
<p class="western">An innocent request to join their game and the quick addition of some money to the table was all it took for the boy to find his place among them.</p>
<p class="western">Tyki could tell from the way they were looking at the boy, desire hidden behind their eyes, that they thought themselves the predators and this boy their prey.</p>
<p class="western">But whether that would hold true? Tyki found himself excited to wait and see on that matter.</p>
<p class="western">The games lasted a while. The boy never seemed to <em>lose</em>, but he also never seemed to win.</p>
<p class="western">The next round they played one of the men took a chance, piling in two thirds of his money. Entranced, Tyki watched as Allen didn't fold this round, playing it through with something almost smug radiating from him as they revealed their hands.</p>
<p class="western">A royal flush.</p>
<p class="western">What was the likelihood of the moment someone pulled a ballsy move like that, the kid managed to pull out a move like that?</p>
<p class="western">In the back of his mind, Tyki already knew the answer to that. Clearly, there was more to this boy than he'd originally thought.</p>
<p class="western">Interesting.</p>
<p class="western">With that thought in mind, he watched the boy lose a couple more rounds in meagre, almost insignificant rounds before cutting his loses.</p>
<p class="western">Smiling disarmingly, he bid the men a goodbye before taking his winnings and leaving.</p>
<p class="western">It was no shock to Tyki that his winnings were double what he entered the bar with.</p>
<p class="western">It didn't take much for his to down his drink, paying the bartender with a quick movement before heading out with a single thought in his mind.</p>
<p class="western">He needed to know more about that boy.</p>
<p class="western">Tracing the boy's footsteps was harder than expected but he was adept at this sort of thing so only ten minutes later he found himself keeping distance from the boy as he made his way down some of the streets.</p>
<p class="western">Raising an eyebrow when the boy slipped inside an alley, he followed after with silent footsteps.</p>
<p class="western">As he turned the corner, he couldn't help the smirk that formed when he came face to face with the same boy he'd been tracking.</p>
<p class="western">“Is there a reason why you're following me mister?” he asked. The way he titled his head, eyes wide in a show of faux innocence might have been enough to convince anyone else. But not him.</p>
<p class="western">“I was curious about you,” he admitted, watching the boys expression to see how he would react to that admission.</p>
<p class="western">As expected, the boys poker face didn't waiver, a polite smile belaying nothing about his true emotions.</p>
<p class="western">“Well why didn't you say so earlier?”</p>
<p class="western">There was something in the boys tone that seemed to walk the path between coy and harsh. Like a blade hidden beneath a promise too good to be true.</p>
<p class="western">Swallowing thickly, Tyki tried not to notice the way the boys eyes lashes fluttered against pale skin or how petal pink lips were pulled between those pearl white teeth in a show of what was likely meant to represent nervousness.</p>
<p class="western">Tyki snorted internally.</p>
<p class="western">How dumb he would be to take that bait. Nothing about the rest of the boys mannerisms showed nerves. He was confident and all too aware of the space he was in, unease furled tight as he stood before someone who for all intents and purposes should be much stronger than himself.</p>
<p class="western">Tongue darting out to wet his suddenly too dry lips, Tyki allowed a smirk to form, his eyes gleaming with interest. Leaning against the brick wall, he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, breathing in nicotine like a lifeline. He couldn't help but be grateful that this doubled as something to do with his fingers given how they twitched with desire to touch the skin in front of him, to watch pale skin flush red under his grip.</p>
<p class="western">Would bruises form in a firm grip or was this boy made of sterner stuff?</p>
<p class="western">He'd wager the second.</p>
<p class="western">“Not that kind of interest, boy. Aren't you a little young to be baiting someone like this?” His drawl was smooth and low.</p>
<p class="western">The boy raised an eyebrow. “Baiting? I'm sure I don't know what you mean, mister. I was simply telling you that you could have expressed your <em>interest</em> at an earlier, more convenient time. Like in that warm bar where we could have discussed it over a drink or two – maybe a game of poker. But instead you waited until I left and followed me like some creep. You'll forgive me for thinking you had other <em>ideas</em> on your mind.”</p>
<p class="western">Wincing internally, Tyki had to admit the boy had a point. He hadn't really considered how it might look at the time. He'd just known that he wanted to follow the boy and learn more about him.</p>
<p class="western">At least he'd achieved that goal somewhat.</p>
<p class="western">“So let me ask again, Mister, why are you following me?”</p>
<p class="western">Letting out a puff of cigarette smoke, Tyki sighed. “You're an enigma, boy. You stand there and tell me off for seeming like I’m looking for some kind of action from you, but you're the one who looked perfectly willing to let me do as much. If I were to change my mind and tell you that I'm after a willing body for the night after all, how will you react I wonder?”</p>
<p class="western">The boys eyes flashed before a slow smirk spread over his lips. “I would hardly be surprised, Mister. But unfortunately, I'm not available. I know a dangerous man when I spot one and you are definitely that. I have a feeling that getting involved with you would do little but cause me problems.”</p>
<p class="western">It was all too easy for Tyki to adopt a slight pout, pretending to be affronted at the all to correct assessment.</p>
<p class="western">“Has anyone ever told you that you're quite rude, boy?”</p>
<p class="western">The boy seemed to consider it for a moment before shrugging. “No-one's making you speak with me,” he pointed out.</p>
<p class="western">Sighing dramatically, Tyki shook his head. “The youth these days-” he started, gratified when he heard the boy scoff.</p>
<p class="western">“No need to be such an old man.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oi-”</p>
<p class="western">This time Tyki was prepared to launch an actual complaint. He felt old enough most days, there was no need to exasperate that feeling.</p>
<p class="western">His complaint was cut off when the boy moved in a flash, soft lips pressing chastely against his own before he pulled back, a teasing grin on his face.</p>
<p class="western">“As fun as this has been old man, I have better things to do with my time,” he informed, turning to head further into the darkness of the back alleys, fading away from view in only a few short moments.</p>
<p class="western">Tyki's lips tingled from the light pressure and he darted his tongue out, chasing remnants of the boys flavour like a starved beast.</p>
<p class="western">“What a brat,” he muttered to himself, unable to help the admiring undertone.</p>
<p class="western">He could chase after the boy, of course. He could find him in the darkness and press his body against the rough brick walls, press his lips against the younger's again and show him a real kiss. He could slip his tongue in and taste the boys mouth and ravage it until the boy is panting and out of breath. Could hold those thin pale wrists in a hand and take what he wanted without regard for how the boy might react.</p>
<p class="western">But for now, he'd let the boy go.</p>
<p class="western">It had been so long since he'd had to work for someone attention – women and men alike were shallow enough to offer themselves to his richer persona without a second thought.</p>
<p class="western">It was refreshing that he'd have to <em>try</em> this time.</p>
<p class="western">Besides, the prey was always sweeter when it was willing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, leave me a comment to let me know or come shout at me over at shellsan.tumblr.com!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>